Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)
}} Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé est le sixième film de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga cinématographique Harry Potter]]. David Yates, qui s'est occupé du cinquième film, est de retour au poste de réalisateur et travaille en étroite collaboration avec un nouveau directeur de la photographie, le français Bruno Delbonnel. David Heyman et David Barron produisent toujours le film, tandis que Steve Kloves fait son grand retour au poste de scénariste. Le tournage du film s'est déroulé entre le 24 septembre 2007 et 17 mai 2008. La sortie du film en France a d'abord été annoncée pour le 26 novembre 2008, puis reportée au 15 juillet 2009. À savoir, la sortie en version Imax était quant à elle programmée pour le 29 juillet 2009. Les membres de l'académie des Oscars, dont la cérémonie s'est déroulée le 7 mars 2010, avaient sélectionné le sixième film de la franchise (par le biais de Bruno Delbonnel) dans la catégorie Meilleure Photographie. Le directeur de la photographie français était en compétition face à Avatar ou bien encore Inglourious Basterds... Fiche technique du film *'Titre original ': Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *'Titre français ': Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé *'Réalisation ': David Yates *'Production' : *'Production exécutive : Lionel Wigram *'Montage': Mark Day *'Musique : Nicholas Hooper *'Script ': Steve Kloves *'''Photographie : Bruno Delbonnel, nominé aux Oscars *'Décors' : Stuart Craig *'Costumes' : Jany Temime *'Début du tournage' : 24 septembre 2007 *'Fin du tournage ': 17 mai 2008 *'Date de sortie' : Initialement prévue le 26 novembre 2008 (Fr) - Repoussée au 15 juillet 2009 *'Durée ': 2h 33min *'Genre ': Fantastique, Famille, Aventure *'Distribution ': Warner Bros. France *'Budget' : $250,000,000 *'Box Office France' : 6 023 875 entrées *'Box Office USA' : $301,959,197 *'Box Office monde' : $933,959,197 *'N° de visa ': 123742 *'Format du son ': -- *'Format de projection' : 2.35 : 1 Cinemascope *'Format de production' : 35 mm *'En plus': 11 minutes en 3D (début du film) Synopsis « Alors que Harry Potter débute sa sixième année à l'école des Sorciers, il découvre un mystérieux grimoire sur lequel est inscrit "ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé". C'est ainsi que Harry en apprend plus sur le sombre passé de Voldemort... » En décembre 2008, Warner Brothers a mis en ligne un synopsis plus détaillé du sixième film : « Voldemort resserre son emprise démoniaque sur l'univers des Moldus et le monde de la sorcellerie. Poudlard a cessé d'être un havre de paix, le danger rôde désormais au cœur du château... Mais Dumbledore est plus décidé que jamais à préparer Harry à son combat final, chaque jour plus proche. Ensemble, le vieux maître et le jeune sorcier vont tenter de percer à jour les défenses de Voldemort. Pour les aider dans cette délicate entreprise, Dumbledore a recruté son vieil ami et collègue, le professeur Horace Slughorn, bon vivant insouciant, qu'il croit en possession d'informations vitales. Mais c'est un tout autre "démon" qui hante cette année les étudiants : les affres de l'adolescence ! Harry est de plus en plus attiré par Ginny, qui ne laisse pas indifférent son rival, Dean Thomas ; Lavande Brown a jeté son dévolu sur Ron, mais oublié le pouvoir "magique" des chocolats de Romilda Vane ; Hermione, rongée par la jalousie, a décidé de cacher ses sentiments vaille que vaille. L'amour est dans tous les cœurs - sauf un. Car un étudiant reste étrangement sourd à son appel. Dans l'ombre, il poursuit avec acharnement un but aussi mystérieux qu'inquiétant... jusqu'à l'inévitable tragédie qui bouleversera à jamais Poudlard... » Distribution des rôles Les principaux personnages *'Daniel Radcliffe' est Harry Potter. Il entame sa sixième année à l'école Poudlard, dans un monde sorcier en guerre. *'Rupert Grint' est Ron Weasley, l'un des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. Il entretient une relation amoureuse avec Lavande Brown. *'Emma Watson' est Hermione Granger, l'un des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. *'Tom Felton' est Drago Malefoy, le fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est aussi un camarade de classe de Harry Potter, ce dernier le suspectant d'effectuer une tâche que Voldemort lui aurait ordonné d'accomplir cette année. *'Michael Gambon' est Albus Dumbledore. Sorcier légendaire et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. *'Jim Broadbent' est Horace Slughorn. Il est nommé par Dumbledore comme professeur de potions. Il remplace à ce poste Severus Rogue. *'Alan Rickman' est Severus Rogue, l'ancien maitre des potions finit enfin par atteindre son but et devient le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Poudlard : enseignants et élèves *'Maggie Smith' est Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard dont elle est directrice adjointe. Elle est également directrice de la maison Gryffondor. *'Robbie Coltrane' est Rubeus Hagrid, c'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il enseigne également les soins aux créatures magiques. C'est le premier ami de Harry appartenant au monde magique. *Warwick Davis est Filius Flitwick, le professeur de sortilèges à Poudlard. Il anime également la chorale de Poudlard. *David Bradley est Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard. *Gemma Jones est Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. *'Bonnie Wright' est Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron, pour qui Harry commence à avoir des sentiments amoureux. *'Matthew Lewis' est Neville Londubat, l'ami distrait de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna. *'Evanna Lynch' est Luna Lovegood, une fille rêveuse aux idées étranges. C'est l'amie de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny. *'Jessie Cave' est Lavande Brown, la nouvelle petite amie de Ron. *Alfred Enoch est Dean Thomas, le petit ami de Ginny. C'est également un camarade de classe de Harry. *Devon Murray est Seamus Finnigan, un ami de Harry Potter. *William Melling est Nigel. *Scarlett Byrne est Pansy Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard qui est également une amie de Drago Malefoy. *Josh Herdman est Gregory Goyle, Serpentard et ami de Drago Malefoy. *Jamie Waylett est Vincent Crabbe, un élève de Serpentard. Il est également ami avec Drago Malefoy. *Freddie Stroma est Cormac McLaggen, le principal rival de Ronald Weasley lors des épreuves de sélections de Quidditch. Il aimerait sortir avec Hermione Granger. *Louis Cordice est Blaise Zabini, un élève de Serpentard, ami de Drago Malefoy. *Georgina Leonidas est Katie Bell, une amie de Harry qui fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. *Anna Shaffer est Romilda Vane. *Robert Knox est Marcus Belby, un élève présent au club de Slug. *Isabella Laughland est Leanne, l'amie de Katie Bell. *Katie Leung est Cho Chang, l'ex-petite amie de Harry Potter. *Shefali Chowdhury et Afshan Azad sont les jumelles Parvati et Padma Patil. *Amber Evans et Ruby Evans sont Flora et Hestia Carrow. Voldemort *Hero Fiennes-Tiffin est Tom Elvis Jedusor/Voldemort enfant (11 ans) *Frank Dillane est Tom Elvis Jedusor/Voldemort adolescent. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres *'Helena Bonham Carter' est Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort. C'est la grande sœur de Narcissa Malefoy, la tante de Drago et également la cousine de Sirius Black qu'elle a tué dans le film précédent. *'Dave Legeno' est Fenrir Greyback, le plus dangereux des loup-garous, c'est également un Mangemort. *Ralph Ineson est Amycus Carrow. *Suzie Toase est Alecto Carrow. *Rod Hunt est Thorfinn Rowle. *'Timothy Spall' est Peter Pettigrow, un ancien membre du groupe d'amis du père de Harry, il les a trahi en les dénonçant à Voldemort. C'est aujourd'hui l'un des principaux Mangemorts. Son surnom est "Queudver". *'Helen McCrory' est Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago et la petite sœur de Bellatrix. Les autres personnages *'David Thewlis' est Remus John Lupin, un ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lupin est un loup-garou qui est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. *'Natalia Tena' est Nymphadora Tonks , un membre plein de cran de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dans le film, elle commence à avoir des sentiments pour Lupin. *'Julie Walters' est Molly Weasley, la mère de Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie et Bill. C'est la femme d'Arthur Weasley. Pour elle, Harry est un membre de la famille. *'Mark Williams' est Arthur Weasley, le mari de Mrs Weasley. *'James Phelps' est Fred Weasley, c'est le jumeau de George et responsable du magasin de farces et attrapes avec son frère. *'Oliver Phelps' est George Weasley, c'est le jumeau de Fred et responsable du magasin de farces et attrapes avec son frère. *Paul Ritter est Eldred Worpel. *Charlie Bennison est Sanguini, le vampire présent à la fête de Slughorn. *Amelda Brown est Mrs Cole, la directrice de l'orphelinat. *Tom Moorcroft est Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius Black. Ce dernier est mort mystérieusement seize ans auparavant. *Elarica Gallacher est la serveuse dans la station de métro. *Jack Pryor est le jeune serveur du pub des "Trois Balais" *Mark Lockyer est un serveur pendant la fête de Noël de Slughorn. *Caroline Wilder et Joerg Stadler sont des Inferi. *Geraldine Somerville est Lily Evans, la mère de Harry Potter. Bande originale (musiques du film) La bande originale du film a été composée par Nicholas Hooper, qui a également réalisé celle du film précédent (Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix). L'atmosphère du film se situe à deux niveaux diamétralement opposés : tout d'abord un côté léger, peu présent, mais dont le principal exemple débute sur les notes du célèbre thème de John Williams, Hedwig's Theme, repris sous le nom évocateur de Ginny. On notera également l'utilisation de musiques de l'Ordre du Phénix (dans la boutique des Weasley par exemple)... A l'inverse, le côté sombre prend ses aises dans ce sixième film et multiplie les ambiances : on passe facilement de l'horreur à la tragédie en passant par le suspense. Un album est sortie le 14 juillet 2009. En France, c'était le 20 juillet. Outre les 28 musiques présentées dans cette album, il est intéressant de noter que plusieurs n'ont tout simplement pas été utilisées dans le sixième film, notamment Wizard Wheezes. À l'inverse, deux musiques de la bande originale du cinquième film (Fireworks par exemple) sont utilisées à plusieurs reprises, sans avoir été retouchées, ce qui est assez étonnant... Effets spéciaux (VFX) Pour éviter les coûts liés à la météo, la plupart des décors sont construits dans les studios de Leavesden, que ce soit des décors intérieurs ou extérieurs. Par exemple, une image de personnages devant un décor de montagne est un composite. Toutes les scènes présentant un paysage dégagé sont réalisées en combinant des prises de vues des acteurs filmés sur fond vert (ou bleu) avec des images réelles, souvent retouchées en matte-painting, tournées par une seconde équipe. Le sixième film ne déroge pas à cette règle puisque pour l'ensemble des scènes, les effets visuels se succèdent quasiment sans interruption. Même le plus simple des plans nécessite l'utilisation des VFX. Cela se traduit par des projets VFX à l'ampleur considérable qui dépassent les 1500 plans à effets visuels pour ce film en particulier. Tournage Calendrier Lieux de tournage *Leavesden Studios, Leavesden, Hertfordshire, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni *Pont du Millenium, Londres, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni *Surbiton Station, Surbiton, Surrey, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni *Lacock, Wiltshire, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni (village + abbaye) *Cathédrale de Gloucester, Gloucester, Gloucestershire, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni *Falaises de Moher, Liscanor, Comté de Clare, Irlande *Farnham, Surrey, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni ... Promotion du film, événements Campagne de promotion : les premières images La campagne de promotion a débutée le 15 décembre 2007, Warner Bros ayant décidé de dévoiler la première image officielle du sixième film. D'autres images ont été divulguées par la suite et furent rejointes par la diffusion d'affiches et de bandes annonces, dans la rue, sur le net ou bien encore à la télévision. Affiches officielles Les premières affiches officielles du sixième film sont apparues sur le net à partir du 4 février 2009. Par la suite, d'autres affiches ont fait leur apparition, que ce soit sur le net, en ville ou bien encore dans les cinémas... Affichefilm HP6bis.jpg PosterHP6 Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore.jpg PosterHP6 Harry Potter.jpg PosterHP6 Albus Dumbledore.jpg PosterHP6 Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore 2.jpg PosterHP6 Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore 3.jpg PosterHP6 Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley.jpg PosterHP6 Hermione Granger Horace Slughorn.jpg PosterHP6 Drago Malefoy Severus Rogue.jpg PosterHP6 Harry Potter Ginny Weasley.jpg PosterHP6 Ron Weasley Hermione Granger Lavande Brown.jpg PosterHP6 Ron Weasley Hermione Granger Lavande Brown 2.jpg PosterHP6 Luna Lovegood.jpg PosterHP6 Drago Malefoy.jpg PosterHP6 Harry Potter 2.jpg PosterHP6 Ron Weasley.jpg PosterHP6 Hermione Granger.jpg PosterHP6 Albus Dumbledore 2.jpg PosterHP6 Drago Malefoy 2.jpg PosterHP6 Severus Rogue.jpg PosterHP6 Harry Potter Drago Malefoy.jpg PosterHP6 Ron Weasley Fenrir Greyback.jpg PosterHP6 Hermione Granger Horace Slughorn 2.jpg PosterHP6 Albus Dumbledore Severus Rogue.jpg Photos promotionnelles PromoHP6 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter PromoHP6 Ron Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley PromoHP6 Hermione Granger.jpg|Hermione Granger PromoHP6 Albus Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Dumbledore PromoHP6_Albus_Dumbledore_2.jpg|Albus Dumbledore PromoHP6 Severus Rogue.jpg|Severus Rogue PromoHP6 Fred Weasley.png|Fred Weasley PromoHP6 George Weasley.png|George Weasley PromoHP6 Fred et George Weasley.jpg|Fred et George Weasley PromoHP6 Ginny Weasley.jpg|Ginny Weasley PromoHP6 Ginny Weasley 2.jpg|Ginny Weasley PromoHP6 Luna Lovegood.jpg|Luna Lovegood PromoHP6 Drago Malefoy.jpg|Drago Malefoy PromoHP6 Remus Lupin.jpg|Remus Lupin PromoHP6 Narcissa Malefoy.jpg|Narcissa Malefoy PromoHP6 Fenrir Greyback.jpg|Fenrir Greyback PromoHP6 Fenrir Greyback 2.png|Fenrir Greyback PromoHP6 Tom Jedusor 11 ans.jpg|Tom Jedusor à onze ans Bandes Annonces Le premier teaser a accompagné la version IMAX de Batman The Dark Knight et a été diffusé pour la première fois aux USA le 18 juillet 2008. Par la suite, de nombreuses bandes annonces ont été diffusées sur internet à partir août 2008. Elles se sont multipliées après l'annonce du report du film du mois de novembre 2008 pour le mois de juillet 2009. Le train Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé Comme pour le film précédent, Warner Bros France et la SNCF se sont associées pour faire découvrir dans 12 villes de France un train expo aux couleurs de Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. La visite s'étend sur trois wagons-musée pour une durée comprise entre 15 et 20 minutes. Sortie au cinéma Liste des dates de sortie au cinéma dans le monde *15 juillet 2009 - Afrique du Sud, Australie, Belgique, Bolivie, Brésil, Colombie, Canada, Chili, Espagne, Pays Bas, Pérou, Égypte, France, Italie, Islande, Nouvelle Zélande, Suisse (française), Royaume Uni, Suède, États Unis, Hong Kong, Japon, Corée, Taïwan, Turquie... *16 juillet 2009 - République Tchèque, Allemagne, Malaisie, Mexique, Inde, Philippines, Portugal, Russie, Serbie, Singapour, Slovaquie, Slovénie, Suisse (allemande), Thaïlande... *17 juillet 2009 - Danemark, Finlande, Irlande, Indonésie, Lituanie, Norvège, Ukraine... *23 juillet 2009 - Argentine, Croatie, Hongrie, Liban... *24 juillet 2009 - Bulgarie, Chypre, Estonie, Pologne, Roumanie... *25 août 2009 - Grèce Les avant-premières thumb|right|250px|Plusieurs acteurs à l'avant-première londonienne L'avant première française du film s'est déroulée à Paris, plus précisément au cinéma UGC Cité-Bercy le dimanche 12 juillet 2009 à 9h30. Aucun acteur n'était prévu. Les séances, projetées dans plusieurs salles en VO et en VF, étaient ouvertes aux équipes de Warner Bros France et invités (journalistes et personnalités) ainsi qu'au grand public. Voici une liste des avant-premières officielles : *6 juillet 2009 - Japon *7 juillet 2009 - Londres, Royaume-Uni *8 juillet 2009 - New-York, États-Unis *9 juillet 2009 - Stockholm, Suède *10 juillet 2009 - Zurich, Suisse *11 juillet 2009 - Bruxelles, Belgique *12 juillet 2009 - Giffoni, Italie *12 juillet 2009 - Paris, France *13 juillet 2009 - Dublin, Irlande *13 juillet 2009 - Madrid, Espagne *16 juillet 2009 - Helsinki, Finlande *17 juillet 2009 - Copenhague, Danemark *20 juillet 2009 - Cracovie, Pologne *25 août 2009 - Athènes, Grèce Box-office Sortie en vidéo Coffret Ultimate En Plus : *Documentaire : La conception du Monde de Harry Potter - Sixième Partie : Les effets spéciaux ...à suivre *Objets collectors : à venir... Produits dérivés >> ALBUM PANINI La société PANINI a lancé au cours du mois de juin 2009 une nouvelle collection de stickers aux couleurs du sixième film de la saga Harry Potter. Il s'agit d'une collection de 360 stickers dont 24 en tissu, 12 phosphorescents et 36 en braille, à coller dans un album de près de 64 pages. >> CALENDRIERS >> FIGURINES >> AUTRES JEUX *jeux de carte par CARTAMUNDI... *cluedo Harry Potter par PARKER... >> JEU VIDEO ''' Développé par la société '''EA Bright light, en collaboration avec Warner Bros., un jeu vidéo s'inspirant en grande partie de l'intrigue du sixième film ainsi que du roman est sorti au mois de juillet 2009 en France. Il a débarqué sur la plupart des plateformes nouvelles générations, notamment sur Wii, PS3 et XBox 360. >> FOURNITURES SCOLAIRES Une nouvelle gamme de produits scolaires spéciale «Rentrée 2009 » a été lancée par le licencié HAMELIN et MODLING'''Entreprise issue du groupe HAMELIN, '''Modling est aujourd'hui le leader français dans la fabrication d'articles de classement. et vendue dans la plupart des grandes surfaces. Au programme, la distribution d'articles tels que des classeurs, chemises, agendas, cahiers de texte, trousses, cartables... >> VÊTEMENTS ET ACCESSOIRES Les différences par rapport au roman 25px Attention, cette partie dévoile de nombreux points de l'intrigue du sixième film de la saga ''Harry Potter. Lire est à vos risques et périls !'' right|300px|Le pont Moldu à Londres right|300px|La destruction du Terrier par les Mangemorts right|300px|La joie des Mangemorts après l'assassinat de Dumbledore Il existe un certain nombre de changements dans le film par rapport à l'œuvre originale : *La destruction d'un pont Moldu à Londres (Millennium Bridge dans le film. Dans le livre, il s'agit du Pont de Brockdale), mentionnée brièvement au début du livre et le rapt du fabricant de baguettes Ollivander dans le Chemin de Traverse feront partie de la scène d'ouverture du film. Par la suite, Dumbledore ne vient pas chercher Harry chez les Dursley mais lui donne rendez vous dans un station de métro de Londres. Dans le livre, après avoir été paralysé et caché sous sa cape d'Invisibilité par Drago Malefoy dans le Poudlard Express, Harry est sauvé par Nymphadora Tonks. Dans le film, c'est Luna Lovegood qui le sauve en utilisant des lorgnospectres. L'attaque du Terrier par Bellatrix Lestrange et le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback a également été rajoutée au milieu du film, durant la période de Noël. Le Quidditch, exclu du film précédent, fait son grand retour. Les scènes de flash-back, omniprésentes dans le livre, ont quasiment été toutes coupées. Seules deux des scènes de souvenirs ont été conservées. Il s'agit de Tom Jedusor à l'orphelinat et, plus tard, Jedusor questionnant Slughorn sur les Horcruxes (deux fois). Notons toutefois qu'une séquence regroupant des brefs visions de chaque Horcruxe (scène où Harry touche la bague des Gaunt) a été tourné mais retirée du montage final. Une grande partie de la fin du livre a également été changée, notamment les scènes concernant la première bataille de Poudlard et les funérailles de Dumbledore. David Heyman indique que la bataille de la fin a été enlevée pour éviter toute répétition avec la prochaine adaptation des Reliques de la Mort. Bellatrix Lestrange participe à la scène de la tour d'astronomie,alors qu'elle n'y apparait pas dans le livre, comme on le voit dans les images des trailers, célébrant la mort de Dumbledore en compagnie des Carrow et de Greyback. Enfin, la scène des obsèques a été supprimée non seulement pour des raisons budgétaires mais aussi parce que cette scène ne s'inscrivait pas dans la logique du film. *On ne retrouve pas l'ensemble des personnages du livre. Les Dursley, Kreattur, Dobby, Bill et Fleur, Rufus Scrimgeour, Cornelius Fudge et le Premier ministre Moldu n'apparaissent pas dans ce film. Mais nous retrouverons la plupart d'entre eux dans le dernier long métrage de la saga. Chapitres du film Bonus Scènes supplémentaires / Autres scènes coupées Ces scènes sont disponibles dans les bonus des éditions DVD et Blu-ray. *Scène 13 : Echanges entre Harry et Dumbledore dans la station de métro ; scène étendue (montage différent) Quand on regarde de plus près le début de cette scène dans le film, où Dumbledore et Harry discutent sur le quai de la station de métro, on s'aperçoit que le passage n'a pas totalement été supprimé. Seule la réplique a été supprimée et remplacée par celle ci :« Tu as été imprudent cet été, Harry. » *Scène 22 : Echanges entre Ginny et Molly Weasley ; scène étendue *'Scène 24' : Dans la boutique des jumeaux ; scène étendue *Scène 26 : La cérémonie d'initiation ; scène étendue *Scène 47-48 : Souvenir de l'Orphelinat de Laine ; scènes étendues *Scène 50 : Tests de Quidditch ; scène étendue *Scène 52 : En route pour Pré-au-Lard ; scène étendue (Hagrid) *'Scène 57 ': Club de Slug ; scène étendue (Un toast, Neville et la cuillère...) *Scène 71 : Fête de Noel ; scène étendue (Le photographe) *'Scène 84' : L'attaque du Terrier ; scène étendue (Ginny,...) *Scènes 87, 88 : Souvenir de Slughorn ; scènes étendues *Scène 106 : La salle sur demande ; scène étendue (Ginny) *Scène 109, 110 et 111 : Felix Felicis ; scènes inédites *'Scène 117' : Les Horcruxes ; scène étendue *Scène 123 : La caverne ; scène étendue *'Scènes 132' : Dumbledore, Tour d'Astronomie et fuite des Mangemorts ; scènes étendues et inédites (montage différent) *Scène 134 : Le Prince ; scène étendue *Scène 136 et 138 : Poudlard en deuil ; scènes inédites etc... Autres bonus On retrouve également dans les bonus du dvd et du blu-ray plusieurs documentaires, plus ou moins intéressants : *'Un an dans la vie de J.K. Rowling' : Ce documentaire nous plonge dans la vie de l'auteure anglaise et nous en apprend plus sur la création et le lancement du septième livre... *'Premier aperçu du Monde Magique de Harry Potter' : Ce documentaire nous fait découvrir les premières images de la nouvelle attraction du parc Universal Orlando en Floride. *'Découverte des différents métiers du cinéma' : Les jeunes acteurs du film nous font découvrir les différents métiers du monde du cinéma, de la création des costumes au montage en passant par le dressage d'animaux. *'Entretiens d'une minute' : Les acteurs du film résument chacun leur tour, le rôle de leur personnages en une minute chrono... *'Interviews-éclair' : Apprenez-en plus sur vos acteurs favoris... Liens externes *Le site officiel du film *Concept Designs du sixième film par Peter Mckinstry *Concept Arts du sixième film par Andrew Williamson *Concept Arts du sixième film par Adam Brockbank Notes et références de:Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Film) de2:Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) es:Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (película) ja:ハリー・ポッターと謎のプリンス (映画) nl:Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film) no:Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (film) pl:Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка (фильм) sv:Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen (film) et:Harry Potter ja Segavereline Prints (film) uk:Гаррі Поттер і напівкровний Принц (фільм) HP6